A Different Life
by crazzyredhead
Summary: The third sealed the nine tail fox. Naruto's parents live but somehow Danzo is Hokage now. Naruto is being made into a weapon till the fox has something to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto trust me I wish I did, and I don't make money from this.

The third hokage went to face the nine tail fox demon, he was riding on the back of boss frog. The fourth hokage was holding his son, he was going to perform the seal but the third stopped him telling him the village needed him as a leader, and he had a son to take care of and the wedding coming up. The fourth ended up agreeing to this, the wedding was on the down low only 15 people knew.

The arrived on the battle field and Kakashi appeared taking the baby out of the fourth hands. "Kakashi take care of Naruto, make sure he doesn't get hurt." The fourth said then went to fight the nine tail fox to keep it busy. After ten minutes it was done and he could see the nine tail fox dragged into the belly of his new-born son. He went to join Kakashi to get his son and take him back to Kushina, but was hit in the back of the head with something. He saw a green haze and fell to the ground he could hear voices.

After a month went by the fourth had not woken, he was in a coma like state. The council declared that they would name Danzo as the Hokage until the fourth woke up. Danzo first act was banning Kushina claiming that she had been selling information to the rock nins. He had kept her from Naruto and told the village that the demon boy was to be locked away for the rest of his life. The village was happy about that. Kakashi could do nothing but sit by and take orders he would listen to find out about Naruto and send messages to Kushina about her son and how Minato was doing.

Eleven years had gone by since the fourth hokage fell into a coma. Danzo walked to were the root Anbu were trained. He saw a blonde boy dressed in all black and looked at him bowing. Danzo walked up and slapped him knocking him to the ground. Naruto looked up to see the man ticked off. "You still are to weak go to your room brat."

Naruto walked to his room it had black walls and a white bed the room was brightly lit and there was a desk and a bathroom. Naruto laid down on his bed drifting off to sleep. He opened his eyes to see himself in a sewer. He keep walking and came to a giant cage. "Hello Naruto."The nine tail fox looked at the boy. He wanted revenge on Danzo who been the one who went to kill his wife who was carrying his pups. She had been weak since she was about to give birth to their kids in three days. Then the man took his jailer and used him. Well the demon was ready for some payback.

Naruto looked around he didn't know what his name was he was called brat or number 9. "Boy I mean you, your father had named you Naruto before he well that's not important. I have an offer for you. You see I hate this cage so much, the deal is we merge together. I can't control you but you will hear my thoughts once and awhile. You will be able to use my charka with no problems, I will change your body making it stronger, you will be able to summon the foxes and me. You will be like a demon with a longer life span and you will know everything I know. I will not be allowed to attack the village. All I ask for is to let me have my revenge on the one who killed my wife and children. Also the landscape in here will change to my choice. So how about it?"

Naruto looked at him he was tired of Danzo and the other beating him since he couldn't tap into the fox's chakra at all. He smiled at him it was the first time Naruto has ever smiled. "Were do I sign." The fox laughed giving him a scroll to sign to summon the foxes. And then Naruto removed the seal and the bonding began.

The next day Naruto was no were to be found in the Root compound. He was walking around the village for the first time with a smile on his face. He looked like himself besides the fact he had some red highlights. His hair almost looked like a flames. Since no one has ever seen him they did not know that he was the fox boy. The older people were whispering how he looked like the fourth when he was younger. Naruto walked up to a ramen stand his stomach growled. The owner smiled, "hello there what is your name."

"Naruto."

"Well Naruto you seem hungry, I'll whip you up a bowel my treat. " Naruto smiled sitting down not seeing a man staring at him.

Kakashi sat down next to Naruto " So your Naruto. Shouldn't you be in school."

"Don't go to school." Naruto said eating.

"What do you plan to do with your life then?"

"Be a great ninja." The fox was smiling as he watched Naruto who he now thought of as a pup.

"Well then I will take you to school to get you signed up at the ninja academy."

Naruto smiled "Thanks mister." Naruto ate his bowel and told the man he will come back as much as he could. Also telling him this was the best food he has ever tasted.

Kakashi took Naruto and signed him up and having him dropped off at the class room. Naruto walked in the room he looked around and the instructor was smiling at him. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki." He said smiling Naruto got a good look at the man seeing the scar across his face. "I'm Iruka. I'll be your sensei till you graduate. Now find a seat." Naruto sat next to a girl with lavender eyes and black hair he smiled and blushed a little. 'She is cute,' he thought then went to listening to the teacher thinking this will be easy. Later at lunch when the students were playing on the play ground he could hear the fox telling him to go somewhere by himself. He walked off hidden on the roof, the fox told him it was time for his revenge for killing his family. He didn't tell him it was also to hurt the man for hurting the boy. Naruto made a deal that there was no killing innocent bystanders. He summoned the nine-tail Kyubi. The fox was summoned and was as tall as Naruto. Naruto was about to ask why he wasn't bigger. "It's because I need to sneak up on him and if I'm bigger I won't be able to get to him." With that the fox vanished heading to the hokage tower.

Danzo was in the room by himself grabbing a bottle so he could go and "check up" on Minato. He smiled and got up all of a sudden the room was filled with evil chakra. It became pitch black and he could see glowing red eyes and a growling. "YOU FILTHY HUMAN YOU KILLED MY WIFE AND CHILDREN. AND THEN YOU BANISH THE JAILERS MOTHER TO TRY AND MAKE HIM A WEAPON. Sad I have helped the boy." He was about yelling while growling. "Now time to take you to hell." The room was burning and Danzo could feel the heat from the flames and see his paper burning up then the fox stepped out of the fire. It was Danzo nightmare. He saw the fox run at him having his worst nightmares going threw his mind. Next thing people knew was that hokage had jumped out of the tower landing on the ground in the middle of the crowd. Everyone started screaming and running for the hokage had killed himself. Kyubi looked at the mountain with his face and growled and sent a blast of chakra to destroy his face.

The village thought it was a bad omen but soon found out that Minato was getting better slowly. After a year and a half later Juriya and Tsunade came back after 20 ninjas were sent to get them. Tsunade took over as the official fifth hokage since Danzo never official went through the ceremony. His face was put on the mountain since he ordered it. Her first act was slowly healing Minato. They believe from all the poison he was given it would take a couple years for him to wake up. Next thing they did was try to find out what happen to his son, since Danzo left no papers about him. Only one saying he was in prison which soon turned out to be a lie. After two weeks Iruka came in the office. "Tsunade here are the results of the test." He said bring forth the list of new genin. She saw a picture of Naruto Uzumaki. She smiled and read his file. It seemed he was brought to the school a year ago to join and was on par well better then about all the class mates. "Alright lets see everything seems in order." She started writing a list. "Here is the list of teams."

She smiled and would have Naruto brought to her after the genin instructors exam were over. She sighed hoping that Minato would wake up soon. She smiled and got into her hidden stash of sake.


	2. Chapter 2

The village thought it was a bad omen but soon found out that Minato was getting better slowly. After a year and a half later Juriya and Tsunade came back after 20 ninjas were sent to get them. Tsunade took over as the official fifth hokage since Danzo never official went through the ceremony. His face was put on the mountain since he ordered it. Her first act was slowly healing Minato. They believe from all the poison he was given it would take a couple years for him to wake up. Next thing they did was try to find out what happen to his son, since Danzo left no papers about him. Only one saying he was in prison which soon turned out to be a lie. After two weeks Iruka came in the office. "Tsunade here are the results of the test." He said bring forth the list of new genin. She saw a picture of Naruto Uzumaki. She smiled and read his file. It seemed he was brought to the school a year ago to join and was on par well better then about all the class mates. "Alright lets see everything seems in order." She started writing a list. "Here is the list of teams."

She smiled and would have Naruto brought to her after the genin instructors exam were over. She sighed hoping that Minato would wake up soon. She smiled and got into her hidden stash of sake.

Chapter Two

The new life as a Ninja

Naruto Uzumaki smiled as he sat in a clearing, the fox had told him after he had pasted the test to be a ninja he wanted him to come here. Naruto finished summon Kyubi he stood infront of a ten foot fox with nine tails. The Kyubi himself started to smirk as he laid down. "Alright pup lets get to work. Since you're a Ninja I want to teach you some things. Thing is I going to teach you how to use your abilities that I gave you. First lets start with…" The Kyubi stood up and listen to the area and could hear someone coming and they smelled like someone from the academy. " Be on guard kid." Naruto reached for his weapons pouch and listened he could hear someone coming towards them, and at a fast pace.

Mizuki was running at top speed, he had just stolen the forbidden scroll he knew he had to hurry. It only be moments before the apprentice of that dam women found the place a wreck. He was lucky that their Hokage at the moment had been drinking a lot of sake. To the point she was out cold. He smirked thinking how much easier it was than if it was, Danzo or the third or fourth Hokages. He sensed a mass of chakra up ahead and pulled out his sword. He came to a tree to see one of the newest ninja's of the village standing infront of a huge fox. He then noticed that this fox had nine tails. 'Oh Shit!' he thought as the cold red eyes turned to look at him.

"Naruto, get him." The Fox said. Naruto looked up seeing the forbidden scroll. He had seen it many times since Danzo would have the root ninjas, learn them. So they would have one up over the normal ninjas. Most of the ninjas though couldn't perform the justus because they did not have enough chakra to make it worthwhile. He knew right away the Mizuki should not have it and that he was betraying the village, the people who have been kind to him. His body was being filled with his new demon chakra. His eyes were no longer blue but had turn red, his hair was standing up straight and looked like flames the way they moved. Naruto ran at the man. He jumped in front of him sending a left hook at Mizuki face, he formed the seals to send shuriken mass at him. Mizuki was nailed but soon turned out to be a log. He appeared behind Naruto with the sword drawn ready to take the boys head. "NARUTO!!!!" The fox yelled but was to late.

Kushina Uzumaki was sitting at a spring she was gathering water at the moment when a hawk flew down to her. She smiled and raised her arm taking the letter, then the looked at it. Instead the scroll was a photo of her son. He was playing tag with some other kids his age. She smiled seeing that her son had her hair mix with his father. He had his dad's eyes and his face. 'He looks so much like his dad,' she thought. Looking at the scroll she saw that Naruto had started Ninja school a year ago and was at the top of his class. He would be having his ninja test in the next three months. She got up wrote a message to Kakashi and decided it was time to leave her old home. She went back to the village hidden in the wave, she has been by herself it was so Kakashi would know where she was. She wrote to Kakashi telling him when she would be back at the village. She smiled and finished the letter and offered the hawk some rest since it would have a long flight. She started to also write a letter to the Hokage to try and get an audience with Tsunade which she was sure she would.

Outside the leaf village Mizuki had a look of surprise as the boy in front of him burst into a puff of smoke. Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Mizuki was shoved forward to jump out of the way from any other attack to see the boy summon ten fox's and make five copies of himself. Naruto ran forward followed by the copies. Were the nine tail fox leading the ten foxes with him. Mizuki looked around him defending himself he went and killed a couple of the copy's. Then turned dodging a bunch of attacks from the foxes and Naruto.

Tsunade was woken up to Shizune freaking out once she noticed that the place was a wreak she started running to the scrolls and noticed the forbidden scrolls. Shizune said the last person to sign in was Mizuki, Tsunade had men gathered from the clans and sent the Anbu out to find the now Missing Nin. She was shocked to see a boy walking out. While he carried a huge scroll and a body, the anbu looked at Naruto appearing before him. They saw the ninja head band and realized it was a kid right out of the academy. "Boy what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I was out training and this man stopped in the training ground. He was caring this scroll and attacked me I thought it best to bring him back here."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto "Thank you Naruto, before you are assigned your team come to the tower tomorrow. I'll give you your pay." She noticed he was confused. "Naruto, you see he stole the forbidden scroll, which is a lot of secrets our village holds. I had already marked him down as a missing nin. Also we had an A-rank mission put out for the return of the scroll and for his capture. So you will get the pay for both. You have my thanks Naruto." All of the other ninjas there started telling the kid great job, and how proud they were to have him as a ninja.

Iruka had come up smiling and offered Naruto some ramen for a job well done. Naruto smiled walking off with Iruka. While Tsunade watched from far smiling thinking how proud his father will be once he wakes up. She went off into the office and went to get her some more sake. She thought it might be best to tell him about his parents before the chunin exam.

A/N: Ok sorry I know it is short but I could not think of much, I blame writers block and facebook. I'll be getting a break from school soon, so I will try updating this and everyone of my stories . Special thanks to klunk279, smartguy876, NaruKyuRox, Logoht, lindon2 thanks for the reviews they help me want to update. . So you know I will have things move at a slower pace starting the next chapter. Still sorry it was short P.S. So you know reviews help me want to update more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lol I just noticed I had finished this chapter a long time ago… Lol don't be to mad.

Chapter Three

Meeting the Hokage

The room was quite, the sun was rising. All a sudden a loud thump could be heard as the boy of the home rolled off his bed falling to the floor. He groaned and looked at the clock. He got up and went to take a shower today was the first day of his ninja career and he wanted to look good and smell good. For his leader and his new team, it would look bad on his part if he smelled horrible. First thing was first he had to get the water ready for breakfast. As soon as that was done he headed to his shower.

After he had his nice refreshing shower, Naruto went to start breakfast. He poured the water into the cup. "Alright three minutes."He smiled and went to get dress and brush his hair. Once he was done the three minutes were up. Grabbing the ramen noodle cup and some chopsticks he headed off to the Hokage tower smiling.

Tsunade went to her desk looking around she smiled to see that the envelope with Naruto's pay was on the desk. She was looking forward to meeting Naruto. Taking a sip of tea, she did want to make a good impression on her godson. Tsunade looked out at the village with a soft smile on her face. She did not know what made her come back ok she knew the four, four men squads of anbu that dragged her back. She was watching people in the streets heading to work or school to those who failed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said and went to sit down.

Naruto walked in he was stiff and bowed to her.

This shocked Tsunade she shook her head and looked at Naruto. "Naruto take a seat I need to ask you about some things. This will stay in the room no one but you and me will know. Unless you let me tell."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and nodded not understanding why she would keep something unless he gave permission.

"Tell me where have you been for the past twelve years? What do you know of your parents? What do you know of the fox? And I want to know in full detail what happen last night, men are about to bring me a report with their findings from interviewing him, I would like to thank you for not killing him."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and nodded, "Would you mind if I answer them all at once."

"Go ahead, you have plenty of time trust me." Tsunade said smiling.

Naruto nodded and looked into Tsunade's eyes. "Well since I can remember, I have lived underground, I was always being trained to fight since I could walk. I would be beaten to the point I couldn't walk and they would toss me in a room for me to heal on my own. I was called many things but never Naruto. I was called Number Nine by the doctors, brat by most or just Nine. I meet Danzo for the first time around the age five. I asked him if he knew of my parents or what happen. I heard other children my age there crying missing their parents. I just wanted to know if I had any. He told me that my mother was a whore who betrayed the village, and my father was weak man who was sick and would never get better. So since then I never thought about them. Danzo then taught me a lesson for asking. My sixth birthday he came told me it would be my birthday, but only humans have birthdays. He told me about the nine tail fox attacked the village. Said that the Third Hokage took me and seal the demon into me. Making me the demon, he then told me I had to learn to control its power."

"My training became more fierce after that. Danzo would come to watch me fight once a week. He had his ninjas try and make me use the fox's chakra. This went on until one day. I was ten years old and I could still not use the fox's chakra let alone I never even talked to the fox. I started to wonder if they had the wrong boy. Danzo treated me really bad one day and I meet him. The fox took pity on me and told me my real name. It seemed that the fox wanted out and made a deal with me. He would protect me and my village my friends and family. He would make me stronger and let me summon fox's. But there was a same favor he wanted in return. He wanted to kill the man who killed his pups and mate. I saw that it was in my favor I wanted to see the sky I wanted to be freed of Danzo. So I took off the seal. And then came the pain, I was shorter and I believe I had only blond hair." Naruto said with a clam face.

He looked at Tsunade, "The day Danzo killed himself was the day I joined the ninja academy. He wanted his revenge, how would I know that Danzo was the one to lead the fox to our village." He said smiling while looking around. "Last night I was training with my summons and the Kyuubi told me someone was coming. If it wasn't for Kyuubi saving me at the last second I would be dead. It took a lot to bring him down without destroying the scroll."

Tsunade nodded, "this was not what I excepted." Tsunade would not let Naruto know she was a little nervous about finding about Danzo and the Kyuubi. But the fox seemed to care about Naruto and helped him she had to be grateful for that. "Naruto let me tell you about your parents and your godparents. Your father is a brilliant man, one of the strongest men of the village. Before you try to figure why he didn't come and get you. You should know that he has been in a coma since the day you were born. He should be coming out of it anytime soon. From what you said I wouldn't be surprised if Danzo was behind it. Your father is the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki she was banished by Danzo after reading his notes it was clear he wanted her gone so he could keep you." She stood up handing him his payment. "Your mother named me your godmother and your father named Jiraiya as your godfather. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Naruto. I hope you will forgive me, when your done with your team if you want I can take you to see your father. And we can go and get some ramen."

A/N: Here you go not much but hey hope you liked the little bit I have given you. I would like to thank: Anitoon3, kin-kinn, Deathbringer159, XXxXXLuciXXxXX, RogueNya. Thank you for the reviews, they are what drive me to update. **Voting: **tell me who Naruto should be teamed up with.


End file.
